


All According to Plan?

by timeisntreal



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol (not enough to get drunk), Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Jason is probably only 21, Kink Discovery, Lingerie, M/M, Obv tim cant buy alcohol, Pet Names, Rimming, Tim is above the age of consent but is still a teen. Some age around there, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeisntreal/pseuds/timeisntreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim planned for a fun night. But some things don't go entirely to plan. That's just how life works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All According to Plan?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitch/gifts).



The night was a good night. Tim was in Jason’s lap, both of them took their time with Angry Orchards (“Jay, you know beer tastes like shit, at least get one that tastes OK.” “You know what, Tim? Why don’t you buy the beer--oh wait, you’re underage.”) while they watched Chopped. They were in Tim’s apartment, which was more clean than usual. Then again, Jason made it a personal goal to make some walking space if he was going to stay there for a few days.

Tim wasn’t really paying attention. He checked his phone occasionally, sent memes to Bart and tried to decipher the myriad of Bart’s emoji lingo to keep himself occupied. Jason, however, made snide comments throughout the episode, and sometimes called the contestants idiots as they royally screwed up their dish.

Giving up on Bart’s text messages and after finishing the last bit of his drink, Tim turned around to face Jason. “Hey.” he said to get his attention. Jason’s eyes were glued to the T.V. He took a swig of his drink, only halfway through his first one because he was so engrossed in the program. “What, Tim?” he asked without sparing Tim a glance.

Tim frowned and pouted. He scooted up and straddled Jason. His face didn’t block out the T.V. screen completely. Why did Jason have to be so tall? Tim wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck. “Hey,” He tried again.

“What?” Jason frowned and looked at Tim now that the program cut to a commercial break. Tim’s cheeks were a sweet shade of pink--he was only two beers in and Tim was hardly buzzed, but his face made it seem like he was a little bit tipsy. Tim’s frown eased and pointedly looked at Jason’s lips before looking back into Jason’s eyes. He wet his lips before speaking, “You should kiss me.”

Jason smirked and took a couple swigs of his drink again, almost finished. “What’s stopping you from kissing _me_?” he challenged.

“...fair point.” Tim shrugged and leaned forward. Tim’s lips were soft against Jason’s, whose were only the slightest bit chapped. Tim slid his tongue over Jason’s lower lip and Jason didn’t hesitate--he opened his mouth and met Tim’s tongue halfway.

Tim moved his arms one by one to cup Jason’s face, felt the scruff there and rolled his hips. Jason hadn’t shaved since crashing at Tim’s; finding the time to shave in their lifestyle proved to be difficult. Luckily for Tim, facial hair wasn’t much of an issue.

Their mouths tasted like their drinks but Tim didn’t mind. He wanted Jason to touch him, to focus on only him, but unfortunately, what Tim did not plan for, was for one of Jason’s favorite shows to air.

They broke the kiss and Tim splayed his hands across Jason’s chest, smoothed them down his broad torso and slid his hands underneath the shirt and pushed it upwards, revealing a defined set of abs and various scars. Jason moved to finish his drink while Tim licked up Jason’s toned muscles. He sat up after leaving a kiss at the top of his abs, on top of the solar plexus. Jason shifted to set his drink down and placed his hands on Tim’s hips. He frowned and made a small noise when all he got was a handful of cloth.

“Babe,” he said, “Let’s take this off.” Tim smirked and raised his arms, and Jason lifted the sweatshirt off of Tim with ease. When the article was off of him, Tim saw the look on Jason’s face. His plan worked. He noticed Jason’s green eyes dilate. “Oh, babe, did you plan this? Let’s get these off ya too,” Jason commented as he took a hold of Tim’s sweat pants. Tim raised himself on his knees, shoving his torso into Jason’s face, giving Jason a face full of black lace while doing so.

Underneath the baggy clothing, Tim wore a black, flower-patterned lace corset paired with an equally lacy thong. It wasn’t much, but Tim wanted to wear one of the sets he recently bought. It was only then did Jason notice Tim’s lips were a shade pinker than usual, though a little smeared. His lashes were longer, and there was a bit of glitter around his eyes. He thought it was just the trick of the light. Jason also wondered if there was some of that pink left on his lips. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand and smirked.

Jason growled and took Tim’s lips in his. He dragged his teeth along Tim’s bottom lip and the teen moaned softly in response, moving towards him as Jason pulled away. Jason held Tim’s jaw in his left hand. He looked down at the little bulge in Tim’s thong, lingerie obviously not concealing the teen’s erection. He was only half hard, but that was enough to get Jason’s attention. “Tim, babe,” Jason breathed as he reached for the remote. He turned off the T.V., much to Tim’s delight, and rose from the couch, carrying Tim with him. The sensation caused Tim to yelp and he wrapped his arms and legs around Jason.

“Mm, babygirl,” Jason said in between kisses as soon as he laid Tim down on the bed. “Can’t believe you do this all for me,” he smiled.

Tim returned the smile. He giggled a bit. “Of course,” he kissed Jason’s lips, “Anything for you, Jay,” he kissed his chin. Tim then kissed his throat, then his collarbone, and laid back down on the bed. Jason removed his shirt and encased Tim between his arms. He didn’t need to, Tim definitely wasn’t going anywhere. But seeing Tim like that made him just a bit possessive. Just a bit.

They kissed as Tim reached down and unbuttoned Jason’s jeans and Jason used his feet to kick them off completely. Tim moved his hands up and down Jason’s sides and smoothed them out over Jason’s chest. He broke the kiss and gave Jason a sweet smile. He then kissed Jason and flipped them over so that he was straddling Jason again. He ground his hips down against Jason and took Jason’s right hand and placed it on his thigh. Jason rubbed it soothingly and used his other hand to rub Tim’s growing erection between them. Tim pulled his bottom lip between his teeth.

Jason breathed out a laugh. “Gettin’ excited, Tim?” he teased.

“Hell yeah.” Tim gave a small smile and traced a finger around his nipple.

“Need a hand?” Jason slowly moved his hand from Tim’s erection up. Tim let out a shaky breath as he toyed with his nipple. “No,” he started. He leant down, still grinding against Jason’s now hard, clothed cock. “I need you.”

He heard Jason growl again and this time, Jason flipped them back, Tim’s back to the bed and staring right into Jason’s lustful gaze. For a moment, Tim thought Jason’s playful expression disappeared. Not yet.

“Fuck,” Jason breathed out, kissed Tim harshly and Tim moaned into the kiss. Jason shoved his hand between the thong and Tim’s dick, squeezed it once before pumping it quickly. Tim gave a sharp cry and arched, the rough contact was unexpected. “Jason.” He moaned, mouth open and wet, now a shade in between red and pink. Jason loved it.

Tim bit his bottom lip again. He moaned when Jason rubbed his thumb over the slit, closed his eyes and whispered, “Daddy.”

Jason hoped he heard Tim right. “Hm?” he rubbed the slit again, Tim arched. “What was that?”

Tim opened his eyes again, Jason’s face right in front his and Jason saw his eyes were nearly black they were so dilated. For a moment, Tim didn’t say anything, just breathed in Jason’s face and so he gave Tim’s cock a harsh squeeze. Tim furrowed his brow and said, albeit quietly, “Daddy.”

Jason licked his lips and removed his hands from Tim’s cock. Tim whined, kissed Jason desperately, cupped his face but Jason removed Tim’s hands. Jason sat up and removed his underwear, and Tim subconsciously wet his lips even more.  He returned to his cage-like stance, and Tim arched up into Jason like he didn’t know what else to do. Jason looked down. “So, Tim,” he started. “What do you want daddy to do?”

Tim bit his lip again, his lips were a lovely shade of used, and smirked. “I…” he started, but he was too quiet for Jason.

“What’s that, darling? Can’t quite hear you,” he coaxed.

Tim pouted. “Eat me out, daddy.”

“What’s the magic word?”

“Please.”

“Wait, what do you want me to do, now?” Jason teased. Tim looked like he was going to hit him.

He huffed. “Please eat my ass, daddy.”

“Anything you want, princess.” Jason said with a smile. Tim’s eyes dilated again and saliva pooled into his mouth--his dick twitched and a shiver ran through his body. After Jason carefully removed the expensive lingerie and lifted Tim’s legs, Tim said, “Say it again,”

“Hm?” Jason hummed as he kissed Tim’s inner thighs. After leaving a bruise on one of them, he asked, “What’s that, Tim?”

“Call me…princess…again.” Tim asked, rolling his hips towards Jason’s face. God, that stubble felt good.

Jason licked Tim’s other thigh, and Tim felt his lips curve into a wicked smile. “You like that, huh? Princess,” he tried.

This time, Jason saw Tim’s cock twitch against his belly and he could tell Tim suppressed a moan. Jason pushed Tim’s thighs back and Tim spread his thighs as wide as he could. Jason rubbed a hand over Tim’s balls and pumped his dick slowly and tried again. “Princess,” he said, felt the twitch, and Tim’s whole body rolled pleasantly. “Be good for me, princess.” Jason said and kissed around Tim’s hole.

Jason took his time circling the ring of muscle and lavished it with his tongue, kissed it and worked to make Tim relax. Tim felt his body go lax and had one hand in his hair, the other in Jason’s. Tim’s hand was just resting in his hair until Jason got his tongue inside Tim--then Tim gripped his head in an attempt to bring it closer to his ass, felt himself open up for Jason’s mouth. He moaned aloud to let Jason know just how good he felt. It was music to Jason’s ears.

Jason could feel how wet he was making Tim’s ass, and Tim seemed to live for it. He rocked his hips into Jason’s face, loved the feel of his warm and wet tongue against him. Sweat formed on his forehead by the time he said something again. “J-Daddy,” Tim mewled and gasped when Jason flicked his tongue back into his ass. “Daddy, please, mmf.” Tim sucked on his lower lip, brows furrowed.

“Don’t be quiet, babe. Daddy wants to hear what you have to say,” Jason said as he sucked the skin around his hole.

“Nngh, Daddy,” Tim moaned again, tightened his grip in Jason’s hair. “I, I need you, I need you to,” Tim breathed out a moan as he rocked against Jason’s face.

“Hm?” Jason hummed again, and because his mouth was against Tim’s hole, Tim felt the vibration of his voice.

“Daddy, fuck me, I’m gonna cum if you keep going, fuck, Daddy.” Tim pleaded, the grip caused Jason’s scalp to burn pleasantly.

Jason kissed Tim’s asshole before lifting up, Tim’s hand falling from his head as he did so. Tim whined and evened his breathing as Jason rummaged through the drawers to find a condom and lube. He found one and climbed back onto the bed. He set them aside, opened the tube of lube and liberally squirted some on his fingers. He flipped Tim over with his free hand, and Tim did the honor of spreading his legs and raising his hips. Jason gripped Tim’s ass cheek with one hand and smeared some lube around his hole before inserting a finger. It didn’t take him long to get two fingers in, and Tim’s cock leaked onto the bed he was so worked up.

“Daddy…” Tim moaned into the sheets and tried to rut back into Jason’s hand. When he slid in a third finger, Tim gripped the sheets and hissed. “Please, just put your dick in me. Daddy, I need it.”

Jason bent down and kissed Tim’s ass, smoothed his hand over it and the corset. “Okay, okay, calm down there, babygirl,” Tim whined when he removed his fingers. “You’ll get your wish soon enough.”

Jason took the condom and tore the wrapping off, slid it on his dick and poured some on his hand to slick himself up, even if Tim’s ass was already wet and ready. Jason placed a hand on the small of Tim’s back, on the corset, and put a bit of pressure there just to hold Tim down. He slid the head of his cock in and Tim mewled into the sheets. “Let me hear you,” Jason said, easing into Tim. “Let me hear you sing, princess.”

Tim turned his head to the side, breathed out through his nose. Then, after Jason carefully slid out, slammed his hips into Tim, the force causing the teen to jolt forward a bit. He cried out loud, “Fuck!” and made a noise similar to a whimper, but Jason knew better.

Jason kept one hand on Tim’s back, the other on his hip, and gripped it tightly, thumb reaching back and dug into his ass cheek. He set a rough pace, and the sounds of wet skin slapping and Tim’s unfiltered moans filled the room.

“Fuckin’ hell, Tim,” Jason groaned, shifting a little to get more comfortable, and conveniently hit a spot deeper in Tim which caused him to cry out even louder. “Fuck you’re so hot and wet for me, princess.” Jason grunted, slowing down just a tad to really feel Tim’s heat.

“You,” Tim panted, “You made me wet, Daddy.”

“Damn right I did.” Jason smirked.

He bent over and moved his hand that was once on his back, up to the base of Tim’s neck and pinned him there. His other hand reached around Tim’s hips to pump Tim’s leaking erection. Tim’s cry was muffled in the sheets again, and Jason gave a particularly hard thrust.

“I said let me hear you sing, pretty boy.” Jason commanded, though there was no malice behind the it.

“Yes, Daddy.” Tim replied, bit his lip again as he rut back into Jason, who was still moving slowly.

Jason smirked again, noticed Tim’s actions. “How bad do you want my cock, huh, princess?” he asked teasingly.

Tim clenched around Jason and felt a shiver run down his back. Jason grunted when he felt it. “Bad. Real bad, daddy. I want your cock so badly just fuck me, fuck me so hard I feel it for days, _please_ , fuck!” Tim rambled quickly and Jason started his rough pace again as he heard the words fall out of Tim’s mouth.

“God, I love it when you get like this,” Jason commented, mouth close to Tim’s ear. “Love it when you want my cock. When all you want is my cock up your ass, fuck you so hard you’ll feel it when you walk. When you sit in class. When you fly across Gotham.” Tim keened. “You want that don’t you? You want to feel my cock in you even as you incapacitate criminals, when big, bad Batman trains you? You want that, princess?” he felt Tim clench more than once as he said those words, felt his hand grow more slick as precum leaked from Tim’s cock freely. Tim was close. Thankfully, so was Jason.

“Yeah,” Tim panted, “I want all of that and more, I--ungh!” Tim suddenly closed his eyes.

“Daddy,” he whined. Jason fucked into him faster now, slamming into his ass so hard the bed shook. “Daddy I’m, I’m gonna c-cum,” Tim moaned, knuckles turned white against the sheets.

Jason kissed Tim’s cheek, “Do it. Do it for daddy.” Jason whispered and pumped Tim’s cock through his orgasm.

Tim cried out loud, not once did he shove his face into the sheets through his orgasm, much to Jason’s delight. Jason then brought the hand on his cock up to Tim’s mouth and Tim raised himself on his elbows weakly to lick his cum off Jason’s fingers.

Once his hand was clean, Jason gripped Tim with both of his hands and a few thrusts later he cums in Tim’s ass. Tim ground his hips against his through Jason’s orgasm, and whined softly when Jason pulled out. Jason then removed the condom, tied it off and flung it to the trashcan by the door. When Jason turned back around, Tim was in front of him, hand on his dick and his mouth inches above it. Tim took Jason’s softening cock in his mouth and sucked him clean. His mouth felt wet with a bit of thick fluid, and Jason wondered if Tim kept his own cum in his mouth until that moment. The thought could have made him hard again, but his refractory period wasn’t that short.

Tim released his cock with a pop and visibly swallowed whatever fluid was in his mouth. Jason leant down to kiss him, and Tim met him halfway. They kissed slowly and lazily, both of them worn out from sex. Jason then balled up the sheet they were on, now full of sweat and Tim’s cum, and threw it to the side with the rest of their laundry. They’d worry about that later. For now, Jason pulled Tim into a lazy embrace on the bed. Tim wiggled uncomfortably and reached behind him.

“What is it, babe?” Jason asked tiredly.

“The corset,” Tim simply said. “I think it’s sticking to me and it’s gross.”

Jason chuckled. “You’re the one who decided to wear it.”

“Shut up. You thought it was hot.” Tim accused, finally finding the ribbon.

Jason made a noncommittal noise and reached over and undid the knot before Tim could make it worse. He helped Tim out of it too, and it was true that it was sticking to Tim because of sweat. He unceremoniously threw that to the side as well. “You’re not wrong,” Jason said and kissed Tim’s forehead. “It was hot as fuck. You should wear it more often.”

“...I have others.” Tim offered, suddenly shy, embarrassed maybe.

“Babe,” Jason said, fingers playing with Tim’s hair. “You gotta show me.”


End file.
